Devil's Due (episode)
The USS Enterprise-D responds to a distress signal from a science station at Ventax II, where the planet is in chaos over the return of a being that claims to be the planet's "devil". Summary deity "The Devil"]] The receives a distress call from a Federation science station on Ventax II. They are only able to learn before they arrive that the planet is in chaos, due to mass hysteria over their world coming to an end tomorrow. When the Enterprise arrives and saves the head researcher, Dr. Howard Clark, by a well-timed transport, they get more information about this disaster. The Ventaxians are an agrarian society, but one that had once achieved an advanced level of science and technology, but reverted to their simpler existence over a millennium ago. They have largely avoided excessive technology and scientific advancement since then. In fact, they were quite idyllic from Dr. Clarke's description. However, several years ago, the Ventaxian head of state, Acost Jared, became obsessed with the legend of Ardra, a figure akin to Earth's Devil. According to the legend, Ardra made a deal with the Ventaxians 1,000 years prior: a millennium of peace and tranquility, the end of war, poverty and famine which at that time plagued Ventax II; in exchange she would lay claim to the planet and enslave its inhabitants upon her return. In fact, it is soon learned from Jared that a mob is holding the rest of the science team hostage, claiming prophecies have come true: a shaking of the cities caused by minor earthquakes, and many visions of her have been seen. When Picard beams down to the planet to try and stabilize the situation, Ardra herself appears before him. She claims to be a manifestation of evil in all cultures, showing great power with "supernatural" abilities, such as showing her devilish form off in the form of Fek'lhr. Despite her flair, she acts in a very businesslike manner; she is concerned with censuses and economic forecasts. She even releases the Federation hostages, much to the relief of Dr. Clarke. Picard does not believe that Ardra is who she says she is. He dispatches Data to study the ancient scrolls upon which the pact with Ardra is written. Meanwhile, with the hostages released, he returns to the starship. Ardra then appears on the ship, continuing to show off, repeatedly using her powers to repel attempts to be removed. She is present when Data concludes that the contract is quite clear, and could even be interpreted to include things in orbit of the planet, such as the Enterprise. Only then does she leave, but it is not the last time she appears. That night, Ardra attempts to seduce Picard by appearing in his quarters, and changing into several "forms" with her bag of magic tricks. Since he does not respond at all, his belief in her as a flim-flam artist far more powerful than whatever else he might think of her, she beams him down to the planet in his pajamas and apparently disables the transporters. Data has to come down in a shuttle with a uniform to pick him up. On the return trip, he informs the Captain about a piece of legal precedent that would prove useful: a case involving an alien contract was settled by a mutually agreed-upon arbitrator rather than by the courts. Unfortunately, as they are about to dock, the Enterprise itself vanishes. Neither the shuttle's sensors nor the science station can detect the ship anywhere within a light year. However, the station did detect a jump in Z-particles in the area, indicating a power source that could possibly be tracked down. Once again, Ardra appears, and Picard uses the legal challenge Data has equipped him with. Despite the fact this is over a contract, he reluctantly makes a deal with her so she will go through with it: he will give himself over to her if she wins, and she will give up the planet if she loses. They choose Data as an arbitrator. During her testimony, Ardra argues her case by demonstrating her various "powers". This gives Geordi La Forge a location of the power source: a ship in orbit above the western magnetic pole (hidden from sensors). In the meantime, Picard attempts to argue that the way the changes occurred were not from an Ardra figure, but rather from gradual, civil changes which had nothing to do with the legend, citing their history. However, Ardra simply reminds the judge that both sides of the contract have been fulfilled, since the head of state agrees that she fulfilled her end, and there is nothing to dispute. Fortunately, La Forge informs Picard during a recess that he has identified the ship. By the time the recess ends and Picard further questions Jared, Ardra's ship is in his control, thanks to continued efforts aboard the Enterprise, and he manages to use her ship's powers to perform all of her tricks. Using the data from her ship's computer, he explains that she is a sector-wide flim-flam artist, who was about to win the largest prize of her career. He explains that her "powers" were nothing more than a combination of force field projection, holography, and transporter effects, all controlled by implants that allow her eyes to control the illusions. Picard further reveals that "Ardra" is known by at least 23 names in this sector alone. Ardra attempts to escape, but Jared takes her into custody, and regains control of the planet. Data adjourns the arbitration. Log entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2367#Mission to Ventax II|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2367]] Memorable Quotes "Method acting? I'm ''vaguely familiar with it." :- '''Picard', ironic as Patrick Stewart is a method actor "I've encountered many who are more credibly to be called the devil than you." : - Picard, when Ardra questions his disbelief in the devil after exploring such a diverse universe of creatures "You are not Fek'lhr!" : - Worf, when Ardra claims she is also known as Fek'lhr "Captain, I wasn't expecting you here." "Neither was I." : - La Forge and Picard, after Ardra transported him to the planet in his pajamas "Never mind, Mr. Worf, just have Commander Data fetch me in a shuttle. And have him bring a uniform." "Did you say... 'uniform'?" : - Picard and Worf, when Worf cannot beam him back to the Enterprise "I will perform my duties without bias or sentiment. I cannot guarantee I will deliver a verdict in your favor." : - Data to Picard, after Ardra chose him as the arbitrator "The advocate will refrain from making her opponent disappear." : - Data, after Ardra makes Picard vanish "Any more disruptions and I will rule you in contempt of court. Is that understood?" : - Data, after Ardra becomes the Devil "I will draw my own conclusions if you do not mind... Sir." : - Data, after Ardra objects to Picard making a conclusion "I like the tremors." : - Ardra, unable to stop the tremors Picard started Background Information *This episode was originally written as an episode for the failed series, Star Trek: Phase II. It, and , were first earmarked for possible recycling for Star Trek: The Next Generation, in anticipation of what became a lengthy Screen Writers' Guild strike which delayed production on Season Two. In the Phase II script, set on the planet Neuterra, Kirk was the arbiter for the people and the Enterprise computer was the judge. The Ardra entity was a male being called Komether. *At the beginning of this episode, Picard is viewing Data doing a re-enactment of a scene from A Christmas Carol. Patrick Stewart, who played Picard, would later go on to play the lead in a 1999 re-make of A Christmas Carol. *An individual claiming to be the Devil, aka Lucien, first appeared in , an episode of Star Trek: The Animated Series. *The graphic of a multimodal reflection sorting seen in is re-used on a console in the science station on Ventax II. *The name of the Klingon homeworld is "presumed" to be "Klingon" when Picard, as Fek'lhr, says, "Impudence is pretending to be Fek'lhr of Klingon!" Awards * This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Costume Design for a Series (Robert Blackman). Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 44, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 4.5, . *As part of the TNG Season 4 DVD collection. Links and references Guest stars *Marta Dubois as Ardra *Paul Lambert as Howard Clark *Marcelo Tubert as Acost Jared Co-stars *Thad Lamey as the Devil Monster *Tom Magee as the Klingon Monster Uncredited Co-stars *Cameron as Kellogg *William Glover as Jacob Marley *Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings References 14th century; 2297; A Christmas Carol; Adler; advocate; agrarian; arbiter; arbitration; Ardra's starship; Atheneum; anthropology; Barnum, P.T.; beef; Berussian Cluster; cheese; cloaking device; con artist; con game; constitution; Contract of Ardra; director; Drellian; earthquake; ecology; economic forecast; economics; emotion; Enterprise-D shuttlepod 01; Garnav; grave; gravy; Gre'thor; high-resolution scan; holography; jewel; judge; Klingon; law; Ligillium; litigator; magic; magician; Mendora; method acting; mustard; mythology; O'Brien, Miles; population; potato; productivity; Q; Q Continuum; Romulan; Scrooge, Ebenezer; snow; Stanislavsky; stomach; subspace dampening field; suicide; tectonic plate; theology; Torak (mythic figure); tractor beam; transporter; Ventaxian; Ventax II; Ventax system; Z particle; Zaterl emerald |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Der Pakt mit dem Teufel es:Devil's Due nl:Devil's Due